Remplazo temporal
by KurokoSari
Summary: Hacia unos dias que habia entrado al club de natacion,yo no me dedicaba a nadar,si no que ayudaba a los chicos y a Gou,pero a unos dias del campeonato tuve que mostrar quien era en verdad. (Haruka Nanase X Reader)
1. Capitulo1:Rei-chan se rompio una pierna!

_Este fic esta inspirado en algo que soñe el otro dia,pero ahora lo escribi sin cosas bizarras lo escribi con sentido,bien la pareja es con Haru c: quien resulta ser mi personaje favorito de Free._

_Espero disfruten el fic._

**Disclamer: Free no me pertenece.**

Desde hacia dos dias que habia entrado en el club de natación Iwatobi y aun no lograba acostumbrarme,era mitad de año.

"Bien,La próxima semana iremos al campeonato de natación."Repitio Matsuoka Kou. "Deberan esforzarse!." Exclamo,bueno los que participarían eran: Makoto,Nagisa,Rei y Haru.

Aunque yo era parte del equipo no iria con ellos,porque,no habría razón para ello.

Hasta que,faltando 2 dias para el campeonato,mi celular sono.

-(t/n)-Chan!-Un grito me dejo sorda.

-N-Nagisa?-Pregunte mientras me restregaba los oídos. -¿Q-Que pasa?-

-Rei-chan! Rei-chan!-Seguia gritando. -Rei-chan se rompió una pierna!-Escupi mi café.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Estaba atónita,Rei no era del tipo que se rompería fácilmente una pierna.

-Podrias ir a la casa de Haru-chan?-Esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos. -No contesta el celular y tu vives mas cerca ¿Podrias?-Dijo con una angustia en su tono de voz.

-Ya voy…Te llamo luego-Colgue para luego dirigirme a la casa de Nanase-kun,toque el timbre un par de veces.

Nadie respondió,entonces recordé las palabras de Makoto.

"La mayoría de las veces o casi siempre Haru esta en la bañera,asi que si hay alguna emergencia,entra por la parte de atrás." Nanase le quedo mirando con rostro de _Oye! No debes decirle eso a cualquiera, ¿Y Si Alguien te escucha?_.

Hice caso a las palabras de Makoto y entre por detrás.

"Con permiso…"Murmure mientras entraba a la casa. "¿Nanase-kun?"Estuve mirando por toda la casa,luego mire al baño,allí estaba su ropa,pero no estaba el,me asuste bastante cuando salió del agua.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"Me miro fríamente.

"A-Ah Este…Na-Nagisa me llamo."Dije tartamudeando.

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?"Pregunto mientras salía de la tina.

"R-Ryugazaki-kun…Se rompió una pierna."No pude evitar notar que estaba con el traje de baño, le quedaba bastante bien,abri los ojos y se estaba secando con la toalla. "Nagisa dice que nos juntemos en la piscina,Amakata-sensei ta-tambien vendrá."

Se quedo en silencio,por alguna razón ese silencio me ponía muy nerviosa,se metió en su cuarto.

"Nanase-kun yo me ire adelantando."Le dije a travez de la puerta,la puerta se abrió de golpe,dejando ver a Haru con sus ropas normales.

"Vamos Juntos."Dijo fríamente,asentí,tome mi celular y marque a Nagisa.

-Nagisa?-Pregunte.

-(T/n)-chan! ¿Pudiste encontrar a Haru-chan?-Cuando me di cuenta Nanase-kun me había quitado mi celular y ahora el estaba hablando con Nagisa.

Cuando salimos de su casa me entrego mi celular.

Llegamos a la escuela,allí estaban todos,claro excepto Rei,quien estaba en el hospital.

"¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?"Dijo preocupado Nagisa.

"Supongo que tendremos que abandonar."Contesto la profesora,y todos le miramos con cara de _Nunca en la vida._

"Ah! ¡Tengo una idea!"Exclamo Nagisa. "Podriamos ponerle un flotador en la pierna a Rei-chan!"

"Esa no es una buena idea."Dijo Makoto.

"Mmm…"Todos estábamos pensando en una solución que no implicara abandonar.

"(T/n) ¿Sabes nadar estilo mariposa?"Me pregunto Makoto,todos me quedaron observando.

"Eh…Bueno…Si…pero…"Estaba balbuceando.

¡Claro que sabia!

Mi padre me enseño a nadar estilo _Br,Crol y Butterfly._Pero me gustaba el _Free Style._

"Hablando de (t/n)-chan…Nunca la hemos visto nadar ¿Cierto?"Nagisa pregunto, ¡¿Por qué no se quedo callado?!,Todos se quedaron observándome.

"N-N-No traje mi traje de baño."Me excuse,fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

"Entonces mañana nos juntamos aquí por la mañana ¿Te parece bien?"Pregunto Makoto,asentí.

Me fui a mi casa y me coloque de cabeza,mierda ¿Cuál de los 12 trajes de baño debía usar?.

Llego el dia en que me verían nadar,al final elegi el traje de baño entero negro con líneas doradas,lo tenia bajo la ropa.

Cuando llegue a la piscina de la escuela allí estaban,Makoto,Nagisa,Haru y un enyesado Rei.

"¿Estas lista?"Preguntaron,Asenti."Puedes cambiarte allí dentro,dijo mientras apuntaba a los vestidores,entre,aunque ya lo tenia puesto,me sentiría mas nerviosa si me quitaba la ropa frente a ellos.

Cuando Sali.

"Te queda bien (T/n)-chan!"Nagisa dijo mientras me aprobaba con su pulgar.

"Bien,yo contare el tiempo,puedes elegir el estilo que prefieras."Dijo con un cronometro en mano,sonriendo.

Me coloque sobre la plataforma,en posición,con el gorro y los lentes puestos.

"¿Lista?" Asenti "¡Ya!" Me lance al agua,había pasado tiempo que no nadaba…bueno…desde que murió mi viejo…empece a echar velocidad,y a dejarme llevar por el agua.

Patada

Brazada

Patada

Brazada

Las iba contando en mi mente,saque la cabeza hacia a fuera para tomar aire,segui nadando,llegue al otro lado,me di la vuelta y llegue al punto de partida,me saque los lentes y la gorra y los quede mirando,agitada.

"¿Qué…Que tal?"Pregunte,mientras tragaba viento,Nanase se me acerco.

"Para no agotarte tanto,deberías sacar mas veces la cabeza del agua."Dijo haciendo una critica constructiva. "Pero todo lo demás…fue muy hermoso…"Murmuro me sonroje un poco,Sali del agua.

"Hermoso…"Murmuro Rei.

Nagisa marco un numero con su celular y Makoto me felicito.

-Gou-chan? ¡Ya tenemos un remplazo!-Exclamo Nagisa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_Bien ese fue el primer cap,el segundo ya lo tengo pero me gustaria saber si les gusto c:_

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Capitulo 2:En direccion al Campeonato!

**He aquí he llegado con un nuevo capitulo! Agradezco a Quienes me animaron a continuarlo.**

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de empezar:**

**Si,va a ver Lemon mas adelante :3**

**Para las chicas que les gustan otros chicos,tengo pensado hacer otro con el que prefieran solo déjenlo en los reviews.**

**Bien empezemos! (Leer al final para respuestas a algunos reviews)**

**Free No me pertenece.**

Nos juntamos en la casa de Nanase,el mismo dia.

"¿Crees que tus padres te dejen?"Makoto pregunto,asentí mientras le pegaba un mordisco a la pizza que el entrenador de los chicos había traido.

"Me alegro…ñom….que sepas…ñom…nadar bien."Dijo Nagisa quien se atragantaba con dos pedazos de pizza a la vez.

"Decide si vas a hablar o a masticar!"Le regaño el entrenador a el rubio. "Y…¿Qué tal estuvo nadando?"Le pregunto a Makoto.

"Haru…"Makoto susurro. "Haru dijo que había sido hermoso…"El entrenador asintió.

"Muchacha…¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar?"Interrumpio mientras le daba un mordisco a mi trozo de pizza.

"Mi…Mi padre me enseño."Dije con orgullo.

"¿Tu padre?" Cuestiono.

"¡Deberias presentárnoslo algún dia!"Exclamo Nagisa,baje la cabeza.

"Mi padre…murió cuando cumpli los 10 años."Dije mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha,Nagisa se disculpo.

"Hizo un buen trabajo enseñándote a nadar."Haru interrumpió el silencio mientras le daba un mordisco a su pizza con piña y caballa.

Los chicos me recordaron mas de mil veces que debía estar a las 7:00 am en la estación,luego de ese _Evento social,_me fui a mi casa,tome mi celular y llame a mi mamá.

-Mamá?-Pregunte,la dulce y tierna voz de mi madre me respondió.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Mañana ire a un campeonato…¡Deseame suerte!

-Por supuesto! ¡Te mandare mis animos desde aquí!

Luego de un rato de hablar de la escuela y como estaban las cosas allá, colgué.

Revisando mis contactos,me fije que tenia guardado a Nanase...¿Cuando paso eso?

No podía dormir de lo intranquila que estaba,por los nervios me levante a las 4:30 am y hice de todo,ordene mi habitación,hice desayuno,llene la despensa,y doble y desdoble toda mi ropa.

Hasta que por fin fueron las 6:30 am,tenia las maletas listas.

Estaba por salir cuando tocan la puerta.

Abri la puerta y observe a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules frente a mi.

"H-Haruka-kun?"Pregunte

"¿Nos vamos juntos?"Me respondió con otra pregunta,asentí y fui a buscar mi maleta.

Nos quedamos esperando en la estación

En silencio

…

Al tiempo después llegaron Nagisa,Makoto,Kou y un Chico con cierto parecido a la anterior.

"Ah!"Nagisa Exclamo mientras todos hablaban con el pelirrojo. "(T/n)-chan no te conoce."Murmuro.

"Mucho gusto me llamo Matsuoka Rin."Dijo mientras me extendia su mano.

"Igualmente…"Murmure,mirándolo curiosa,ciertamente era atractivo.

Luego de unos 20 minutos el se fue en otro bus,el bus del Samezuka.

"¿Nos vamos T/n?" Makoto pregunto.

Gou se iba con la maestra en un taxi.

"¿Gou no viene con nosotros?"Pregunte.

"Gou-chan no es parte del equipo de natación,pero ella estará con nosotros en el campeonato."Nagisa dijo sonriendo.

"Y ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?"Pregunte hubo un silencio incomodo.

"¿Estas lista para el Campeonato?"Dijo Makoto de Manera nerviosa,asentí.

"Me pregunto donde aprendiste a nadar asi…"Murmuro Nagisa. "Es algo…como un estilo olímpico…"Murmuro.

"Bueno…este…"Murmure.

"No tienes que forzarte a decirnos algo que no quieres."Dijo Haru,mirando hacia la ventana.

"No…es que…mi padre…era un nadador olímpico…"Balbuce.

"Asi que a eso se debe…"Murmuro Makoto sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos a el hotel y a nuestra habitación,hubo un silencio incomodo.

"Veras pues…"Dijo nervioso Makoto. "Como ya sabras anteriormente nos habíamos inscrito como 4 hombres."Asenti,Makoto prosiguió. "Y la habitación la reservaron para 4 chicos asi que todos dormimos en la misma habitación."

Quede algo impresionada,había olvidado eso y ahora tendría que estar durmiendo con uno de los chicos,mi rostro se sonrojo.

"**Dani-chan y Gaby-chan****" Son tan bizarros mis sueños por lo que me demore en seguirlo c: gracias por comentar y como dije anteriormente si va a ver LEMON.**

"Guest**" La historia se trata de que sea **_**PersonajeXLectora **_**Es por eso que coloco "(T/N)" que significaría "Tu Nombre" para que la lectora se sienta mas integrada en la historia o si no seria **_**PersonajeXOC,no me he visto Kyoukai no Kanata pero planeare vérmelo gracias por la recomendación, **_**Si Rin va a aparecer mas,y si asi lo deseas y las chicas también puedo hacer una historia pero esta vez con tu pelirrojo favorito,es buena idea shippear a Rin y Haru (De hecho ya lo hago RinHaru MakoHaru!) te agradezco que me dijieras un nombre para el personaje,pero digamos que no me gustan mucho los animes basados en Otome **_**No es mi intención ofenderte,te agradezco que lo leyeras y gracias por tu review.**_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Alguna duda o consulta dejala en un review o sígueme apoyando me animaria muchísimo c:**_


End file.
